This disclosure relates generally to merchandising assemblies, such as may be used for large items. The disclosure relates more particularly to a shelf assembly having an improved mechanism for displaying and pushing product forward on a shelf.
In self-service retail establishments, such as drug stores, grocery stores and the like, articles are usually displayed for sale on racks consisting of vertically spaced shelves on which the articles are arranged in rows. In displaying product, it is desirable for the product to be situated towards the front of the shelf so that the product is visible and accessible to consumers, particularly if the shelf is not at eye level. To accomplish this placement, known systems may include inclined trays or shelves which through gravity will cause the product to move forward towards the front of the shelf. Other systems include the use of pusher devices to urge the product towards the front of the shelf. Such pusher devices can be used on both gravity fed shelves and horizontal shelves. The known pusher systems are typically mounted to a track and include a pusher paddle and a coiled spring to urge the product forward on the shelf. However, as the system is used over time, the track may become obstructed with dirt or sticky materials which hinder the proper operation of the pusher system in the track. In addition, depending on the size, shape and weight of the product which is to be merchandised, the known pusher paddles may occasionally tip or bend backwards, thereby causing a binding of the pusher mechanism in the track. In those situations, the pusher mechanism may not properly push product toward the front of the shelf.
As a result, some have provided trackless pusher systems which can work with either gravity fed merchandising systems or non-gravity fed merchandising systems to urge product forward on a shelf. However, the known trackless pusher systems also have disadvantages, particularly when they are employed for urging larger merchandise forward on a shelf. As mentioned, the size, shape and/or weight of the merchandise may cause the known pusher paddles to twist in relation to the axis of a column of product and, thus, fail at their function of urging merchandise forward on the shelf. Also, without the track, and with the pusher not operating correctly, the merchandise may be able to bend or bow outwardly any divider walls employed in the merchandising system. This results in the merchandise not being held in a tight columnar arrangement on the shelf. In addition, without the track, the pusher may slip off the back of the rear item and, therefore, the merchandise is not urged forwardly or “faced” as expected.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a pusher system which addresses one or more of the above noted disadvantages of the known trackless pusher systems.